Enamorado de una chica de Phantom
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] ¿Se puede enamorarse de alguien solo con verlo todos los días y escuchar su voz? Juvia se dará cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorada de un chico de la escuela Fairy Tail pero es tan insegura que no cree gustarle, el bullying recibido y una serie de eventos en su vida jugaran en su contra, pero a su favor para conseguir su meta y amar a un hermoso peli negro


**Hola hermosuras, bueno quería profundamente hacer un drabble y tenía toda la intención de sacarlo pero ta ra! Me salieron 5k, espero que disfruten la historia y que tengan una lectura amena.**

La campana del descanso sonó haciendo que una hermosa peli azul sentada en el rincón del salón sonriera sinceramente. Ojos azules, cabello largo, piel perfecta, grandes pechos y trasero, rasgos femeninos perfectamente marcados y una silenciosa personalidad describían a la perfección a la chica que en ese momento guardó sus libros de estudio rápidamente en su mochila y sacó la caja de almuerzo para ir con paso lento a su lugar de relajación. Ese hermoso árbol que poseía un ancho tronco que le servía de apoyó y frondosas hojas que la protegía del inclemente sol de verano. Tomo por el lado izquierdo del pasillo no sin antes asegurarse que no había nadie siguiéndola, se apresuró para no toparse con nadie por el camino y al sentir los rayos del sol en su pálida piel cerro los ojos y los abrió ligeramente para caminar por el patio.

Para llegar a su santuario cruzó por la cancha de futbol teniendo especial cuidado que ninguna pelota la golpeará, cruzó por la fuente y sintió como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho al verlos en la reja hablando animadamente.

Despacio y sin querer llamar la atención de aquellos jóvenes de la escuela de Fairy Tail que se encontraban al otro lado de la reja se sentó debajo del árbol y abrió su caja de almuerzo para empezar a comer no sin antes agradecer por la comida.

— ¡Te pueden expulsar por eso, Natsu! –La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la afirmación de la rubia que inflaba sus cachetes y movía su dedo para regañar al chico peli rosado llamado Natsu el cual esbozaba una preciosa sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera.

— No pueden probar nada Lucy. No te preocupes por eso más bien dame de tu sándwich que se te caerá si me sigues regañando como si fueras mi madre.

— Gildarts te matará, no puedes seguirle haciendo esas bromas tan pesadas ¿Qué no entiendes? Fue divertido lo del borrador y lo de la manzana con gusano pero esto se está saliendo de control.

— No le tengo miedo a Gildarts, además jamás sospecharía de mí, Luce.

— Claro, jamás sospecharía del idiota que empezó a cantarle el cumpleaños falso en plena clase para zafarse del examen –Sin querer el corazón de la joven se detuvo al escuchar la perfecta voz de aquel muchacho, apretó fuertemente el palito al darse cuenta que después de los diez segundos que había durado su frase no se había movido ni siquiera para respirar, discretamente llevo sus ojos al dueño de aquella frase y se mordió el labio inferior al saber que se había sonrojado. Un joven que parecía tener su misma edad con sus manos en el bolsillo y sus perfectos ojos grises que miraban con una ceja levantada a su mejor amigo peli rosado en acto de arrogancia. Perfecto, esa era la palabra con la que la chica describía a ese pelinegro. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que solo podía verlo a la distancia, se había resignado al solo observarlo ya que sus pensamientos la convencían de que un chico así de apuesto jamás se fijaría en una rarita como lo era ella.

— Calzoncillo-man tengo todo bajo control.

— ¿Y si Erza se entera? –La peli azul tuvo que poner el palillo en su boca para que los chicos no vieran la sonrisa que le causo ver a ese joven hacer un gesto de terror y ponerse blanco como un papel.

— Empezaré a alistar maletas por si eso pasa, la presidenta estudiantil puede ser tan aterradora como…. Mmmm…. Creo que no hay comparación, ella es lo peor que le puede pasar a un pobre, estudioso e inteligente estudiante.

— Esas últimas dos palabras te definen a la perfección, no espera te falto una: ESTUPIDO –La peli azul sonrió ante el comentario del peli negro y se recostó en el tronco totalmente llena de paz, esas personas le agradaban y sobre todas las cosas admiraba su amistad, ella daría todo por tener amigos como ellos, que se apoyan y se burlan los unos de los otros con cariño.

— Pero no me vas a negar que fue divertido cuando se cayó, de hecho tú me ayudaste a quitar los tornillos de la silla, no te hagas el inocente ahora stripper.

" _¿Stripper?"_ La joven de nombre Juvia no pudo evitar imaginarse aquel chico haciendo un show y quitándose la ropa, de inmediato tuvo que sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz y abanicarse con su mano para bajar la calentura que aquella imagen le había causado.

— Tú me obligaste estúpido.

— Yo no te obligue, tú eras el que no quería que Ultear se enterará que le dijiste que tenías que hacer un trabajo en mi casa para no toparte con las fastidiosas de sus amigas.

— ¿Gray-kun le mintió a Ultear-san? –Una dulce niña de cabello azul preguntó inocentemente mientras seguía paso a paso la conversación.

— Y el muy imbécil llegó a mi casa y se sentó en la silla broma que era para mi hermano –Natsu lo señaló y rompió en risa — Se quedó pegado en la silla y después de luchar con el pegamento se levantó y se le rompió el pantalón, mi mamá vio su trasero como kami lo trajo al mundo y se desmayó –La chica tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca para luego dejar salir una carcajada igual de pegajosa a la de Natsu. Los chicos de Fairy Tail voltearon a ver sorprendidos como Juvia se reía sin parar, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y como su estómago le pedía que dejara de reírse o vomitaría todo lo que acababa de ingerir. Lucy pudo percibir el aura negra del joven peli negro y le hizo señas a la chica para que dejara de reírse fallando en el intento pues estaba tan concentrada riéndose que no observó a su alrededor.

— ¡Oe tú! ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Le parezco muy gracioso a la chica Phantom? -Existía una rivalidad entre las dos escuelas, Fairy Tail jamás se llevó bien con los estudiantes de Phantom después de que Gajeel, un chico rebelde y problemático hirió a una de las suyas. Humilló tanto a la pequeña Levy que tuvieron que ayudarla a recuperarse después de sus palabras y sus burlas. Para el pelinegro todos los de Phantom eran iguales y por lo tanto merecían sufrir.

— Juvia lo siente, no quería meterse en su conversación.

— ¿Juvia? Qué manera tan patética de hablar, ¿Te ríes de mí? — No, por..por ..supuesto que no — ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Si me diera la gana me burlaría de ti pero ni la pena vales.

— ¡Es suficiente Gray! –La rubia detuvo al joven mientras que la chica Phantom sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Apresuradamente tomo sus cosas mientras que por la torpeza de sus movimientos su cuchara de Chappy se le cayó de las manos y aterrizó del lado de la reja de Fairy Tail, levantó su mirada un segundo para verificar si podían pasarla pero la penetrante mirada gris del joven que acababa de insultarla hizo que su mirada bajara al suelo y que desertara de la idea de recuperar su adorable cuchara de conejito.

— ¡Toma tu cuchara! –Escuchó a lo lejos la tierna voz de la niña que la llamaba pero no volvió atrás, salió corriendo en dirección a su salón sin darse cuenta que estaba interfiriendo en el camino de un balón que iba a una velocidad increíble.

El impacto fue muy fuerte y ante los ojos incrédulos de los chicos de Fairy y de Phantom la chica cayó al suelo por el golpe, los ojos grises del estudiante de Fairy se centraron en la joven en el suelo y sus oídos pudieron percibir las risas de todo el colegio al darse cuenta de la situación, atontada por el golpe llevó su mano al lugar afectado y se levantó para volver a caer, las risas incrementaron al ver como la chica hacía todo lo posible por irse del lugar sin lograrlo.

— ¡Tonta Loxar, eres tan rara y boba! –palabras insultantes salían de la boca de la mayoría de los estudiantes y el que le dio el balonazo no se acercó para pedirle disculpas ya que se metería en la boca del lobo al ayudar a la chica más rara e indeseable de toda la escuela. Cuando su mundo dejo de girar se levantó y salió rápidamente para el baño para poder respirar y calmarse un poco. Respiró profundamente y pudo ver la marca del balón en su rostro, se tapó la cara mientras las lágrimas salían con toda libertad y se escurría hasta sentarse en el piso del baño.

— ¡Miren quien está aquí! –Con un pequeño dolor en su corazón Juvia se levantó y trato de salir corriendo para escapar pero una chica la empujo y la alejo de la salida, se maldijo mentalmente por encerrarse, recordó entonces porque se aguantaba sus necesidades hasta llegar a su casa, los baños eran el lugar preferido para que esas dos la golpearan y le dijeran cosas horribles.

— Dejen salir a Juvia, no le hagan nada por favor Cana-san.

— ¿Qué dices Eve? ¿La dejamos salir o no?

— No, hace mucho no le damos una dosis de cariño a nuestra amiguita.

— Tienes razón, ¿Con que comenzamos?

— Me desagrada ese cabello largo y revoltoso.

— No, el cabello de Juvia no, por favor. –Las castañas se acercaron con una sonrisa malévola mientras Juvia retrocedía hasta sentir la pared chocar con su espalda.

— Tijeras Eve –Del bolsillo Evergreen sacó unas tijeras para pasárselas a Cana y lentamente pasearon la punta por la cara de su víctima.

— Por favor, no….no a Juvia le costó mucho que su cabello creciera.

— ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a dar por tu cabello, niña?

— Juvia no tiene dinero, no le hagan esto por favor.

— Danos quinientos dólares.

— Juvia no tiene todo ese dinero –La cara de desaprobación de Cana le hizo perder toda esperanza, las empujo para salir corriendo pero no pudo salir ya que Cana le dio una patada por detrás y la arrastró del cabello para finalmente alzarla halando su hermoso cabello azul.

— No es personal pero necesitamos el dinero y ya que tu no coperas pues esto nos ayudará. –Evergreen le hizo una coleta y le amarró el cabello en una trenza, fueron los segundos más dolorosos para Juvia pero lo que más le dolió fue sentir como su cabello se desprendía de ella. Vio su reflejo en el espejo mientras Cana riéndose a carcajadas le mostraba la trenza larga y azul que antes era su cabello sosteniéndola en sus manos.

— Gracias amiguita, que linda es nuestra amistad –La chica se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello que no llegaban más allá de la mitad de su cuello. Las vio salir por el espejo y tomando la caja de su almuerzo salió a su salón de clases al escuchar la campana.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello? –La profesora se acercó a ella preocupada y Juvia negó con la cabeza, no podía hablar o esas mujeres le harían algo peor.

— Nada sensei, ¿Juvia puede ir a casa? No se siente bien –Su maestra asintió, la chica tomo su maleta y salió escuchando los susurros y comentarios de sus compañeros. Camino lentamente por las calles de la ciudad y respiró profundo al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y como todos los días escuchó los gritos de sus padres discutiendo.

— Juvia ya está en casa –Sus palabras fueron ignoradas pero ella dejo los zapatos en la entrada y subió directamente a su habitación, sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer mientras tomaba unas tijeras y arreglaba lo que había quedado de su cabello, al hacerlo tomo una hebilla de su conejito favorito y se la puso para adornar sus cortas hebras azules.

— ¡No sirves para una mierda! ¡Deberías largarte y dejar de ser un estorbo para nosotras!

— ¡Si me largo de esta casa me llevo a mi hija!

— ¿¡Crees que Juvia se largaría con una inservible!? –Prendió su equipo y le subió el volumen para dejar de escuchar los gritos de sus padres, se recostó en su cama mientras jugaba con sus dedos contando de uno a cien, devolviéndose y comenzando el ciclo de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya era hora de salir, cambió su uniforme y se lavó la cara desapareciendo sus lágrimas y camuflándolas en una sonrisa para luego salir de la casa sin ser notada de nuevo, llegó al restaurante donde trabajaba de medio tiempo y se sentó en el piano para tocar notas al azar que demostraban su tristeza, todos los problemas que tenía pero que nadie escuchaba, ese instrumento que lograba llegar a todos los comensales y que se agradaban al escuchar su triste melodía.

Se despidió cortésmente a las siete de la noche, se puso su abrigo y con la paga del día cambio los billetes por monedas para luego jugar en la caja de cristal de la garra mecánica, su objetivo desde hace meses era un conejo blanco e imposible de sacar. Siempre estaba tan cerca de sacarlo que no le importaba gastar todo su dinero en esa máquina, todos los días a la misma hora iba al mismo lugar para distraer su mente y poner toda su emoción en una máquina. Tal vez ese era el único objetivo de su triste vida, sacar el peluche y así obtener una compañía, algo que le dijera que no era rara, que no era tonta. Alguien que la amara y que no la lastimara con sus palabras, ese conejo blanco y felpudo era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo y aunque no pudiera obtenerlo jamás se daría por vencida. Gasto su paga e hizo un puchero al obtener el mismo resultado de todos los días, sonrió ladeadamente y se prometió a si misma que lo sacaría al día siguiente.

No asistió a clases a la mañana siguiente, aún no se sentía preparada psicológicamente para aceptar las duras palabras del peli negro y además no quería toparse con las roba cabello. En su habitación se sentía segura y nadie podía hacerle daño, en esas cuatro paredes que eran su fortaleza. No quería ver a nadie, además el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, Totomaru le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y su ojo seguía morado, no deseaba que la profesora le preguntará por su estado y mentirle. No era mentirosa y no podía soportar mentirle a alguien a quien medianamente le interesaba.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos tu puedes peli azul! –Muchos niños reunidos a su alrededor la animaban para que sacara ese conejo, les había llamado la atención la perseverancia de la chica y todas las monedas que había puesto en la máquina, la sonrisa de los chicos se hizo más grande al ver como la garra se aproximaba al agujero con el conejo atrapado por la oreja. Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción y a la chica le temblaba la mano en la pequeña palanca y cuando ya lo tenía el tiempo se había terminado soltando el conejo muy cerca del agujero. Todos expresaron su frustración en un sincronizado aaaaaahh y la joven busco más monedas en su cartera. Se decepciono al no encontrar más centavos que los cambiaría por créditos.

— Esa era la última –Todos los niños decepcionados tomaron su camino y ella también lo hizo igual, salió del centro comercial para caminar a su casa, eran menos de tres cuadras por lo que llegó rápidamente y se asombró al ver a su madre esperándola en la puerta totalmente iracunda.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela, niña!? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

— Mamá fueron las chicas del colegio, las que golpean a Juvia.

— ¡Tú y tus excusas estúpidas, eres tan mentirosa como tu padre! –Juvia cerró la boca y ahorró saliva, definitivamente era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con su madre, entró en la casa y se encerró en su guarida mientras escuchaba como claramente su madre la amenazaba y le decía que si no iba a la escuela la golpearía.

Sin ganas llegó a su escuela y vio el transcurrir de las horas lentamente, se preguntaba si la muerte estaría mejor, si algún día las cosas cambiarían y luego negó con su cabeza. El suicidio era para cobardes, para personas que no afrontaban la vida y que buscaban una mejor solución, el timbre del descanso sonó y dudo por minutos si ir a su refugió o no hacerlo, ya no era bienvenida en ese lugar y su nuevo aspecto talvez le daría más pie para que el pelinegro del que estaba enamorado se burlará de ella. Sin darse cuenta estaba sentada debajo de su árbol, había llegado mucho antes que los de Fairy y se ubicó de tal forma que no la pudieran ver desde el otro lado de la reja.

La mirada del peli negro se paseó por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar a la chica pero se decepciono al no verla, estaba realmente arrepentido por lo duro que había sido con ella, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por semejante balonazo y no se atrevía a hablarle lo que lo hacía ver más patético aún.

— ¿Estás seguro que se cortó el cabello, hielitos?

— Se lo dejo muy alto y creo que se veía triste –Juvia se irguió al identificar que estaban hablando de ella y trató de agudizar su oído para saber de qué estaban hablando pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Cana y Eve acercarse hacía ella.

— El señor Porla nos castigó por ti tontica, ¿Cómo pudiste contarle sobre nuestros jueguitos de peluquería? –Asustada se levantó y desvió su mirada para no verlas a los ojos. — Ju..Juvia no dijo nada, se los jura.

— ¡Le dijiste que te cortamos el cabello! ¡Lo vas a pagar! –Los chicos de Fairy vieron la escena y Gray frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de esas mujeres. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver como la chica de cabello azul salía de su escondite y desesperadamente le intentaba quitar un librito rosado que sostenía una de las chicas.

— Lunes veinticinco de mayo, querido diario –Cállate, por favor Cana-san para, Juvia te jura que no dijo nada sobre lo del cabello, no hagas esto por favor. –Cana caminaba y burlaba a Juvia mientras seguía leyendo las páginas del diario de la joven que habían conseguido abriendo su casillero, imitando su voz y burlándose con un tono de niñita buena. — hoy es mi cumpleaños, nadie se acordó, ni siquiera mis padres porque están tan pendientes de herirse el uno al otro que no saben en donde están parados. — Awww pobrecita ¿No Eve? Al menos en su diario deja la estupidez y habla como una persona normal…..El día estuvo terrible, fui al restaurante con la estúpida idea que tenían una fiesta sorpresa para mí, que tonta soy, nadie lo sabía, bueno no era un acontecimiento muy importante en sus vidas, aunque lo dijera en ese momento no cambiaría en nada la situación, tampoco pude sacar el conejito de la máquina y cuando llegue mis padres estaban peleando de nuevo por una estupidez. Salí a mi ventana y vi las hermosas estrellas brillar, como si me animaran, como si me saludaran y me felicitaran. En ese momento deseé que eso chicos de Fairy tail fueran mis amigos — ¡Cállate! ¡NOOOOOO! — Qué celebraran mis cumpleaños con un hermoso ponqué y sus sinceras sonrisas como lo hicieron con la rubia Lucy, que ese lindo chico de ojos grises me notará y pudiera ser su amiga… — Oh escuchen esto — No lo digas Cana-san, Juvia te pagara lo que quieras, dale a Juvia su diario.

— ¡Hey dejen de molestarla! –La rubia sin salir de su asombro por conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica peli azul salió en su defensa.

— ¡Déjenla en paz malditas! –Juvia abrió la boca de la sorpresa al ver como el chico que le gustaba la estaba defendiendo, como todos los de Fairy comenzaban a defenderla. — No sean aguafiestas está es la mejor parte…. Me parece tan lindo, es tan serio pero a la vez tan divertido, sus mechones rebeldes y negros me fascinan –La peli azul se dejó caer en el pasto y se cubrió la cara para que no vieran como lloraba, para cubrir un poco la vergüenza que sentía al saber que el chico que le encantaba estaba escuchando las palabras tan intimas de su diario. — Quisiera que el fuera mi novio pero jamás se fijaría en mí, le daría vergüenza andar conmigo como a todos los demás, él no es como Gajeel-kun, el no aceptaría a Juvia tal y como es y la ayudaría a superar sus miedos. Extraño tanto a Gajeel-kun que duele lo que le hicieron, que lo culparan por algo que jamás cometio. Wee esto es aburrido, martes veintiséis de mayo, querido diario hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, Gray me insulto por reírme con el peli rosado. No era mi intención burlarme de él, yo lo amo, nunca le haría nada malo pero me dijo cosas tan feas –La peli azul se levantó y salió corriendo del colegio, jamás volvería no lo haría más. Desde ese momento se encerró en su habitación, sería una hikikomori, saldría únicamente a la cocina al baño y volvería a su habitación.

.

.

.

Una larga semana había pasado, su madre aunque se preocupaba por ella no quería interferir en sus decisiones, no quería molestarla. La chica aburrida y totalmente cansada de estar en su cama decidió bañarse e ir por el conejito, necesitaba dinero para jugar por lo que primero pasaría por el restaurante y trabajaría un rato.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Juvia? Estaba muy preocupada por ti –La dueña del restaurante la abrazó y le permitió volver a tocar, se sintió feliz al sentir un abrazo tan sincero de Mirajane, tan de su madre anteriormente como cuando amaba a su familia y no sentía que ellos habían sido un impedimento para cumplir sus sueños, tomo su paga y emocionada salió corriendo a la máquina para sentir un mini infarto al darse cuenta que su preciado y deseado conejito no estaba, sorprendida y asustada se acercó al cristal para deshacerse de la esperanza de que su muñeco de felpa estuviera debajo de los demás muñecos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se mordió el labio para contener el nudo en la garganta. Seguramente alguien más lo había sacado cuando ella dejo de intentarlo, cuando se había dado por vencida y era más que claro que estaba en otras manos, en un lugar donde jamás le pertenecería.

— Creo que buscas esto –Dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz y cuando vio en dirección al que había pronunciado esa frase su corazón se detuvo y tuvo que darse un ligero pellizquito al ver a Gray con el muñeco que tanto quería. Retrocedió por instinto recordando las palabras del joven y salió corriendo para romper en llanto, _"Lo hizo para molestarte Juvia, te quitó lo que más querías en la vida"_

— ¡Oe! ¿No lo quieres? –Limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta se detuvo, asintió y se acercó lentamente a Gray.

— ¿Por qué le robo a Juvia su conejo? –El chico levanto la ceja y sonrió de lado.

— Porque si no lo hacía te iras a la bancarrota en cualquier momento, te gastas todo lo que ganas en esta máquina.

— Es el problema de Juvia –pronunció indignada y él la miro con esa mirada encantadora y penetrante haciendo que se sonrojará sin remedio.

— Eres mala en este juego niña, acéptalo.

— Juvia no lo es.

— Lo eres.

— No lo es.

— Sí lo eres. Con lo que tú hiciste con tu paga de seis meses yo lo hice con dos monedas.

— ¿Seis meses? ¿Cómo sabe que Juvia está detrás del conejo desde hace seis meses? –El joven Gray abrió sus ojos y comenzó a moverlos en todas direcciones para encontrar una respuesta para taparse la boca y maldecirse mentalmente por ser tan bocón.

— Ayudo a mi papá en su tienda de mascotas-veterinaria, la que queda ahí al frente, creo que es imposible no ver como una chica intenta graciosamente sacar un conejo de 7:05 a 7:35 más o menos y verla sin un centavo en su bolsillo y sin ningún muñeco al final del día. Es imposible no reconocer que la chica de la máquina es la que se sienta hace un año en la frontera entre Phantom y Fairy todos los días para escuchar las tonterías de Natsu y reírse de sus tontadas.

— La que no vale la pena ni siquiera para burlarse –Dolida pronunció las palabras que había dicho el joven y él se llevó las manos al bolsillo.

— Lo siento, solo pensé que eras igual que ese imbécil con el que andabas y no medí mis palabras. No quería lastimarte.

— ¿Gajeel-kun? Él es una persona agradable, su familia estaba amenazada y lo obligaron a hacer eso con Levy para que se rompiera el trato de unir las dos escuelas. Habían personas interesadas en que esa unión no se realizará y Gajeel-kun fue el único perjudicado en todo esto.

— No hablemos de cosas que claramente te entristecen, toma, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. –Le paso el muñeco y ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos lo recibió sintiendo como su corazón ardía al pensar que su amor platónico le regalaba algo de cumpleaños.

— Muchas gracias –sin medir su emoción la chica abrazó a Gray mientras que el chico la recibía en sus brazos e inconscientemente acariciaba el cabello de la chica — Me gusta tu corte –Sorprendida y sonrojada se apartó para después hacer una reverencia y pedir disculpas.

— ¿Me ayudarías a cerrar la tienda? –Juvia sin creer lo que le estaba pasando asintió y siguió al joven al local quedando como una estatua a la entrada del negocio.

— ¡SORPRESA! –Medio pastel y todos los chicos de Fairy estaban con globos y brillantes celebrándole los cumpleaños a la muchacha.

— ¿Esto es para Juvia?

— Claro, eres nuestra amiga y por lo tanto mereces una linda celebración –La emoción del peli rosado la invadió y sorprendida, con un torbellino de emociones en su interior se acercó al pastel y dio salticos para abrazar a todos. –No le importo que el pastel estuviera a la mitad, las noches anteriores Natsu había comido de él esperando a que la peli azul apareciera.

— Muchas gracias enserio, Juvia siempre…Los quiere mucho –Todos abrazaron a la chica en un abrazo grupal y un señor galante y muy parecido a Gray salió del mostrador para sonreírle a la chica.

— Puedes escoger cualquier mascota, te la regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Claro, todo por la novia de mi hijo –Gray heló con la mirada a su padre mientras que Juvia ladeaba la cabeza sin entender nada — ¿Aún no le has dicho nada?

— ¡Cállate, solo somos amigos! –Sin darle mayor importancia a la pelea de padre e hijo paseo por el local viendo a todos los hermosos animales centrando su atención en un hermoso conejo blanco.

— ¿Ese es el que quieres? –Dulcemente Gray se lo pasó y ella asintió viviendo el mejor día de toda su vida.

— Espero que seamos buenos amigos –Juvia le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar y volteó para ver a sus nuevos amigos, abrazó a su conejo y le agradeció al cielo por quitarle a Gajeel pero devolverle a ese amigo con todos esas personas que la querían sinceramente y desde ese entonces se convertirían en su familia.

.

.

.

En el prado de cierta universidad se encontraba una chica con un libro abierto leyendo mientras cierto peli negro prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra y trataba de memorizar las cosas más importantes que le decía Juvia.

— ¿Entendió eso Gray-sama?

— No, pero la mala nota en el parcial la aliviaría un beso tuyo. –La peli azul se sonrojo y lentamente unió sus labios a los de su novio mientras eran observados por una rubia y un peli rosado a la distancia.

— ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien no me conformo solo con un beso –La sentó rápidamente en sus piernas mientras su nariz hacía suaves movimientos en el cuello de la chica.

— Gray-sama solo pidió un beso, además los pueden ver.

— Vamos a la biblioteca, allá no nos molestan –Le picó el ojo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la chica que le llegaba hasta la cola con doble intención y acariciarle las nalgas en su movimiento.

— Perderá el examen si pierden el tiempo haciendo..bueno ya sabe.

— Necesito algo de motivación para estudiar y que mejor motivación que tu volviéndome loco con esos movimientos y esa cadera — Shhhh, enserio lo van a escuchar –Lo tomo de la mano mientras se dejaba guiar a su lugar de "estudio" y por el camino sus ojos azules se detuvieron en una castaña que estaba siendo insultada por su novio mientras que los amigos de ese hombre se burlaban de ella, la joven se entristeció al ver como Cana estaba siendo atacada por el karma y se le devolvía todo lo que le había hecho a Juvia.

— Se lo merece…— Pero.., —Pero nada Juvia, vamos a jugar un rato y no quiero que pienses en nada más si no en mí.

— Pervertido de Juvia –La peli azul sonrió mientras se perdía de la vista de los demás y solo se centraba en su novio.

— Y pensar que esa chica lo volvió loco a penas la vio, no sabía cómo hablarle ni como acercársele y solo se limitaba a observarla, hasta se convirtió en todo un stalker, la seguía a su casa para asegurarse que nada malo le sucediera por la noche y estoy seguro que si hubiera podido se hubiera metido en su casa para conocerla mejor. Me alegra que por fin se haya decidido y este tan feliz con ella.

— A mí también me hablaba de ella, creo que está muy agradecido con Silver-sama quien fue el que le dijo que sacara el muñeco por ella y así tener un motivo para hablarle.

— Silver es un genio y ya se lo dije a él y no puedo aguantarme esto contigo, ¿Adivina que me dijo?

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me dijo que si lo acompañaba a una joyería.

— ¿Joyería? No me digas que él le…

— Si, le va a pedir matrimonio.

— Bueno con seis años de noviazgo creo que ya era hora.

— Lo sé, serán muy felices y comeré mucho pastel en su boda.

— Tu solo piensas en comer y ya que lo acompañas cómprame un anillo a mí también.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Luce?

— Que te amo tonto, ven dame un beso.

 **Hasta aquí mi "Drabble" espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews para alegrarme el día o la noche :D. Yo amo a Cana pero no tenía ni idea a quien más poner de malosa. Cana es lo mejor :D**

 **Los amo y les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.**

 **Bye :D**

 **WaterJuvia**


End file.
